Cuando amar no es suficiente
by micary
Summary: Hay cosas en la vida que no podemos detener, la muerte  es una de ellas  algo tan natural y doloroso  que  no  le importa cuanto ames a alguien, ella siempre ganara.


_Sostenme firmemente mientras dejo que me arrastre la luz, lo único que me importa ahora es tener en mi memoria por última vez es tu rostro con tu hermosa sonrisa._

_Recuerda que fuiste lo mejor de mi existencia, lo único que deseo en este momento es que de ahora en adelante seas feliz como lo fui yo contigo , porque nada me importa solo tu felicidad es todo para mi _

_Te amo._

_.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°. .° .°.°.°.°.°.°.°.° .°.°.°.°.°.°.°.° .°.°.°.°.°.°.°.° .°.°.°.°.°.°.°.° .°.°.°.°._

Dime amor, de que me sirve la vida si no estás aquí para compartirla conmigo, el cielo

de esta noche es testigo de mi gran tristeza , yo solo en nuestra habitación me lamento de haber perdido al ser que me devolvió la vida por el cual yo daría mi alma y mi cuerpo por proteger , y el que arrebataron de manera cruel , la razón es la incógnita que jamás podre saber , solo me queda esperar el momento en que el destino , la muerte o el propio dios se apiade de mi y pueda reunirme nuevamente contigo .

Una pequeña parte de mi alma me consuela, diciendo que no pasas por este martirio y por ello debo estar tranquilo estás en paz, por que en verdad te amo demasiado y puedo jurar, jamás amare a alguien en esta vida después de ti.

Desde nuestra cama donde me encuentro, te recuerdo amada mía y vienen a mí las memorias que pasamos juntos desde la primera sonrisa que me regalaste hasta los momentos de pasión que vivimos en esta misma alcoba, tanteo entre la oscuridad y me abrazo a tu almohada, y unas lagrimas salen de mi ojos

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- murmuro mientras se me escapan mas lagrimas pero no hay respuesta, caen y caen las lagrimas surcan mi rostro y no puedo hacer nada por detenerlas. Y entre tanto llanto puedo ver los recuerdos de los dos todo lo maravilloso de tu ser, tus defectos , lo adorables que eran y lo que más amaba de ti , tu ingenuidad sobre algunas cosas , tu agraciada torpeza y de mi brota una sonrisa pequeña tan solo pensado en ti mas allá de hundirme más en la tristeza estos recuerdos son un pequeño bálsamo para mi alma .

Ahora, ¿cómo puedo vivir sin tu sonrisa que me brindabas en los momentos que estuvimos juntos, además de esa mirada esmeralda que emanaba pureza que me hacía sentir tan completo? Sé que no debo estar lamentándome en esta habitación por siempre pero, aquí estas tu en esencia ya se parezco un loco pero eso me he vuelto desde que ya no estás aquí, me volví un demente, que ya no sabe qué hacer con esta vida por que perdió todo su sentido.

Y dentro de todos estos recuerdos, veo claramente el día fatídico en que te perdí para siempre

_.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°. .° .°.°.°.°.°.°.°.° .°.°.°.°.°.°.°.° .°.°.°.°.°.°.°.° .°.°.°.°.°.°.°.° .°.°.°.°._

_Todo estaba rodeado de un aura que no me daba escalofríos, el presentimiento que se ahogaba en mí y me encogía mi corazón deseaba ignorar pero no podía; siempre odie los hospitales al igual que tú, pero en este momento había una razón superior para aborrecerlos tú estabas aquí sufriendo, estaba atento a ti contemplando tu hermoso rostro aun con lo pálido que se veía, las ojeras que habían aparecido y esa mueca de dolor que tenias que me hace sentir tan mal. Sostenía tu mano fuertemente con las mías; en mi interior rezaba con toda la intensidad para que cualquier dios escuchara mi plegaria, de que te mejoraras y saliéramos de este lugar._

_-Shaoran, Shaoran- abrí mis ojos, sorprendido de que hubieras despertado, me sonreíste delicadamente_

_- solo han pasado 20 minutos vuelve a dormir, no te preocupes aquí estaré- me inquiete que por creer que yo me iría a cualquier parte tu no hubieras descansado lo suficiente _

_- no es eso, estoy bien- giraste tu rostro hacia la ventana que había a un lado y tu mirada se poso en el paisaje un largo momento y después volviste tu mirada de nuevo hacia mí y volviste a sonreírme _

_- es un día perfecto , ¿no crees?- y dirigí mis ojos a la ventana ,y si el cielo totalmente despejado con un sol despampanante una suave brisa que se colaba a la habitación , si podría ser el día perfecto ,si tu no estuvieras aquí postrada , quizá si no estuvieras en este lugar tu y yo estaríamos disfrutando del día paseando como si nada importara _

_- Quizá, cuando salga, podremos ir a la playa, ya sabes siempre quise ir contigo – regrese mi mirada a ti y sonreí asintiendo a tu idea. El silencio gobernó durante un largo rato pero no hacía falta decir nada porque sentía una tranquilidad que solo sentía contigo, siempre que estábamos juntos disfrutábamos de la cercanía del otro, y después de un rato de silencio no tardaste mucho en quedar profundamente dormida. En mi interior seguía suplicando al cielo para que pudieras estar a mi lado y poder cumplir la promesa de ir a la playa , no es que te lo hubiera prometido con palabras , pero si tú querías ir a la playa conmigo lo cumpliría , solo esperaba que te quedaras a mi lado. _

_-creo que lo de la playa no podrá ser – soltaste en un suspiro, tu mirada cristalina choco con la mía claramente desconcertada y la idea que rondaba en mi cabeza quería alejarla de mi._

_-¿Sakura?- apreté tu mano y la alcé a la altura de mi pecho casi implorando por qué no ocurriera lo corría a mi mente, de un momento a otro la máquina de un lado la que verificaba tus signos vitales empezó a ser ruido, y yo no podía estar más aterrado _

_¿Sabes lo mucho que te ame verdad?- no, esas palabras no, suenan a que…. No quiero ni pensarlo _

_-No Sakura, no digas nada llamare al doctor para que venga a verte- con mi voz algo quebrada, cuando y justo cuando iba a levantarme y salir corriendo a buscar el doctor tomas delicadamente de mi brazo, te miro sorprendido porque tu mirada se ha vuelto serena pero a la vez tan amable _

_Fui muy feliz a tu lado te lo juro y no cambiaría nada – me sonreíste débilmente – y lo único que deseo es que tu también seas muy feliz_

_-Te amo, Shaoran-_

_-No Sakura no por favor quédate conmigo, te amo – rogué esperando un milagro -tus labios aun formaban esa débil sonrisa y tus ojos cerraron completamente tu brazo cayo y quedo colgando en la cama y así te perdí _

_¡No! – grite con todas la fuerzas que tenia y si darme cuenta las enfermera ya me rodeaban y trataban de alejarme de ti, haciendo todo lo posible por revivirte esos momentos se me hicieron eternos solo veía como se movía a mi alrededor pero no percibía más que mi propio dolor que rompía por dentro mi alma, vi que se me acercaba una enfermera hacia mí y por su rostro sabia que me diría, quería salir huyendo y alejarme de la realidad _

_-Ella ha muerto- su voz fue tan fúnebre y algo se rompía en mí, no, no esto no podría suceder NO…._

_.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°. .° .°.°.°.°.°.°.°.° .°.°.°.°.°.°.°.° .°.°.°.°.°.°.°.° .°.°.°.°.°.°.°.° .°.°.°.°._

Grite con todas mis fuerzas en negación mi espalda estaba llena de sudor y respiraba agitadamente tratando de calmarme un poco de la pesadilla que viví, una delicada mano y hizo que mi mundo volviera en paz

-Shaoran, que te sucede- tu voz , tu dulce voz, tu somnolienta voz – solo atino a abrazarte fuertemente aspirando el aroma de tu cabello – nada , no fue nada , solo una horrible pesadilla – beso tu coronilla lentamente , paso mis manos a tus rostro comprobando que de verdad estas aquí y que nada va a pasarte , me regalas una sonrisa y besas lentamente mis labios le devuelvo la sonrisa nos recostamos , te abrazo fuertemente para sentir que estás conmigo , la pesadilla solo fue eso una horrible pesadilla que nunca quiero que se haga realidad.

_.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°. .° .°.°.°.°.°.°.°.° .°.°.°.°.°.°.°.° .°.°.°.°.°.°.°.° .°.°.°.°.°.°.°.° .°.°.°.°._

_Hay cosas en la vida que por más que intentemos alejarlas es imposible, la muerte es una de ellas, no importa cuánto lo deseemos es algo inevitable, pero he preferido en este momento tomar su fría mano y dejarme llevar, porque mi tiempo llego y no puedo dar marcha atrás no importa cuán difícil se me hace dejarte, ni cuánto me duele saber que sufrirás por esto, pero estoy segura que algún día nos volveremos a ver. Con esta esperanza dejo este mundo y a ti esperando el momento en que nos volvamos a ver._

°_.°.°.°.°.°.°.°. .° .°.°.°.°.°.°.°.° .°.°.°.°.°.°.°.° .°.°.°.°.°.°.°.° .°.°.°.°.°.°.°.° .°.°.°.°._

**Notas de la autora**

Hola, hola a las personas que llegaron hasta aquí mis notas, estoy bastante ansiosa, ya que esta es mi primera historia, es un algo pequeño pero espero que le agrade a alguien (me algo algunas ilusiones) para continuar este fic que es algo triste o este capítulo en especial lo es, ya que pasaba por un momento difícil y la inspiración se mezclaron y dio como resultado esto.

Soy algo nueva en esto de escribir, es mi primera historia así que sus comentarios serán recibidos con los brazos abiertos, espero se animen, y me ayuden a mejorar, gracias a todos los que me leyeron no importa si les gusto o no, espero recibir sus criticas, constructivas por favor.


End file.
